BoxedIn Tag
by TabbyLover
Summary: Ziva feels horrible for excluding Tony from her dinner party and she wants to make it up to him. Set after Boxed-In, Season 3 and I used to be known as TivaLover. One-Shot!


**Title: **Falling for You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these fine creations, the show or its fabulous characters.

**A/N:** I am new at this so forgive me. I have been around snooping for a good story to read and I fell in love with Tiva. There are some really good writers out there in the fanfiction world and I wanted to be apart of it. Enough of this for I bet you want to read what I have written. I was planning on having this as one-shot and then I thought nah, make it a multi-chapter fic and see where I take it.

**Summery: **Ziva feels horrible for excluding Tony from her dinner party and she wants to make it up to him. What will come out of it and will they be able to find a way to keep it hidden? Set after the episode Box-In, Season. Rate T for safety reasons and it is a Tiva fic. What more could you ask for?

**

* * *

**

**Falling for You**

**Chapter 1:**

Who is to say to Ziva that she is attracted to her partner, Tony DiNozzo, these past few months since she had started working for NCIS would be an understatement. Felt the pull of attraction towards Tony since she had first met him and now as the days have gone by since that day, Ziva feels more intrigued and intimated by him. He is an interesting character to observe and there are times when Ziva can feel that she can trust him, after all it was Tony of whom Ziva had told about her little sister Tali. That wasn't an easy task, trusting a mere stranger with such a story like her sister's death. He had lost his partner to her half-brother and Gibbs' obsession to hunt down Ari has clearly place Tony in a difficult position.

Has seen the way Tony's normally cheerful face had collapsed at the idea of not being included in Ziva's dinner party and that was not what Ziva had intended to do. There was this hurtful look in his green eyes and Ziva had begun to feel the powers of remorse and Ziva has no idea why that is. Maybe it had something to with what had happened to them in that box and Ziva had caught a rare glimpse of a different side to DiNozzo, which has helped Ziva to feel more intrigues by the minute and that was why she had invited him to her place, to make it up to him. He never showed up and Ziva has no idea how to fix things, she only knows how to kill without remorse. Killing is what Ziva does best and it is what Ziva has been trained to do since birth, never has there been a moment in time when Ziva had even thought of the possibly of feeling guilty.

Is there a way out of this mess of which Ziva has masterfully created with out hesitation and she has no explanation of why she had decided to exclude DiNozzo in the first place, or is it because of the way Ziva feels towards him and the way Tony causes her body to melt with just a single smile.

Then a thought had popped inside her mind, causing her lips to smirk on their own with out any encouragement from her. Looking around her apartment very briefly, grapping a firm hold on her NCIS issue backpack, slinging it over the one shoulder. Making sure she hasn't left anything behind before she steps out of her apartment, not caring if she is dressed in a way that will make Tony's mouth water.

If Tony won't come to her, she'll go to him and to apologise in the only way she knows how. Not caring if some rules will be broken in the process, when her mind is completely focused on making it up to Tony and perhaps something good will come out of it, whatever happens will be worth the trouble.

* * *

Tony was in the process of deciding on what to have for dinner, almost regretting the idea of going over to Ziva's to have something to eat at her place, but he is still angry with the idea of everyone going over to her place last night caused Tony to back down on that idea.

Hearing someone knocking on his door with out any sense of hesitation. So much for wanting to be alone for the night, wanting to sulk alone in the comforts of his own home.

Sighing as he strides down the mini-hallway, so he could open the door and to see who his visitor is. The urge to slam the door was lost on him and it was like magic, the moment his eyes had fallen upon Ziva David and all of his anger towards his partner had vanished into the thin air of his brain.

"What are you doing here, Ziva?" Tony asks Ziva, feeling the tension rising to feel up the air.

"To apologise," Ziva replies briskly. "I never meant to hurt you, Tony, and it was never my intention to exclude you from inviting you over to my place last night and I have no reasonable explanation as to why that is."

"Come in?" Tony can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Thank you," Ziva was in indeed grateful for Tony's invitation into his home and it wasn't what she was expecting it to be. "Hows the arm?"

"Sore, but other then that it is fine," Tony replies honestly, surprising himself with his own answer and it is strange for he never really is honest or truthful as to how he feels. "I was deciding on my own dinner plans tonight-"

"I waited for you at my place and yet, you never showed up and that is the other reason as to why I am here," Ziva cuts Tony off, while her eyes are locked on to Tony's own and the colour of his eyes have always intrigued Ziva as well. "I have never really been good with this apologising business and I know Gibbs says that it is a sign of weakness-"

"There is no need for you apologise, Ziva and let's leave it at that for now shall we," Tony was becoming increasingly well aware of just how close he and Ziva are. "So what would you like to do-"

Once again was cut off by Ziva, but not with words this time. Her lips felt amazing against his, igniting his attractions towards his partner even more and this time it was not a fake kiss, fuelled by lust and want. With only one hand free to explore Ziva's amazing body, as his over is still in its sling. Finding it increasing difficult and frustration, but Ziva seems to understand his current affliction.

Taking hold of his free hand, leading him towards the doorway to his bedroom. Smiling as Ziva leads the way, trusting her not hurt him and she is trusting him not to hurt her in return. Excited of being able to what he has been dreaming for and it is clear that Ziva is feeling the same way.

One by one Ziva's masterful hands have divested Tony of his pants, unbuttoning his shirt so she could feast her eyes upon his muscular chest. Keeping their eyes locked on to each other as they have finally reached the bed and then Ziva smiles wickedly, causing Tony's body to harden in response.

"Some one is wearing too many clothes I think?" One of them manages to say before their lips have become fused together once again and this time it was Ziva's clothes have mysteriously disappeared from her body.

Ziva's head was resting upon Tony's good shoulder, sighing with contentment of what has just happened and Ziva does not feel any sense of regret for what they have done in Tony's bed.

* * *

"No regrets?" Ziva had to ask if Tony felt the same way and Ziva doesn't want this to turn out to be a one-night stand.

"Not unless you want it to be," Tony replies, as tries to stretch his legs a bit more under the doona covers and to allow Ziva some more room.

"No, I have no regrets," Ziva shifts a little to make herself more comfortable against Tony's hard body and all of that soft skin. "Now go to sleep DiNozzo and we'll talk some more in the morning before we go to work."

"That will be interesting," Tony says with a smirk toying on his lips. "And here I thought you had the hots for someone like Gibbs or even McGee."

"Come again?" Ziva manages to lift herself, supporting her head in one of her hands and while the other one is still resting firmly on DiNozzo's hairy chest. "One minute you saying something about 'that would be interesting' and then you change the subject, and I have never had the hots for Gibbs or McGee. True they are both fascinating characters, but it is with you whom I have slept with."

"Never mind, maybe sleeping is a great idea. We've both had a tough day and we both deserve some rest," Tony's eyes were still locked on to Ziva's gorgeous dark eyes. "Kiss me good night-"

Ziva didn't need Tony to ask her that silly question. When the need to kiss Tony had become paramount within her mind and also to confirm to herself that she is becoming addicted to his mouth.

"Good night, Tony," Ziva places another chaste kiss on his lips, before she places her head on the pillow next to his.

"G'night sweetcheeks."

Closing their eyes almost at the same time. Allowing sleep to take over their minds and bodies once more, taking them to a place far, far away. Somewhere where reality has no place to rule, dreaming of each other.

**To be continued. . . . . **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I hope that is okay and not too clichéd.


End file.
